


念头

by Saviel



Category: 2066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Relationships: 肖战Ｘ罗云熙
Kudos: 29





	念头

巴黎秋季时装周结束的那天晚上，肖战脑子里浮现出蓄谋已久的念头。

黑色的商务车离开酒会现场，在五光十色的街道上平稳地行驶。肖战坐在车里，端着手机安静的打字，他发消息问罗云熙：你在哪里？

车窗外，异国美不胜收的夜色掠过他眼前，陌生中带着一丝向往的感觉。如果条件允许，他还想在这里多待几天。

手机在他掌心里震了一下，惦记着的人很快给他回了消息。

肖战看了屏幕一眼，抬起头对司机说：“送我去万丽酒店。”

后座的助理疑惑地问：“去那里干嘛？我们……”

还没说完，就被肖战打断了，“今晚我睡那里，你跟谁也别说。”

临时改变行程是件危险的事情，在国内可是要遭娱乐八卦记者的围剿，但是现在身处国外，长枪短炮们没有这么神通广大，行事虽不能肆意妄为，至少可以避免许多麻烦。

过了十多分钟，司机安全将他送达目的地。肖战换了件普通外套，用黑色的口罩把半张脸挡住。他下车了直接走进酒店，没有片刻的停留，立刻往电梯走去。

房间门打开的时候，两人都不觉得惊讶。他们白天在秀场匆匆见过一面，代表各自的品牌出席活动，两人的距离全程十米开外，没有任何肢体语言接触。这种情况很常见，肖战和罗云熙早已习惯衣着光鲜亮丽，被团队和摄影师们簇拥着，作出一副势要在声势浩大的时尚竞技场内争奇斗艳的模样。

为了避嫌，他们甚至没去看对方一眼。所以理所当然，国内的通稿也不会告诉大家他俩在同个秀场出现过。

肖战走进欧式风格的房间，掀去脸上的遮掩，视线停留在床单上，那里摆了好几个文件夹，看起来像是台词本。

他问罗云熙：“你什么时候回国？”

“后天。”罗云熙回答他，走过去将床上的文件夹整理好，回过头问他：“你呢？”

“明天。”

“这么快。”罗云熙拿过床头柜上的矿泉水扔给他，见他拧开喝了几口，有些心切地问：“你要不要去洗个澡？”

肖战盯了他的脸一会儿，点点头，“行吧。”他转身向浴室走去，中途顿了一下，“要不要一起？”

罗云熙双手拢了拢白色浴袍的衣襟，“我已经洗过了。”

好吧，他也不想勉强。

算起来，他们很久没有做爱了。上一次还是年头在某台跨年晚会结束之后，两人被安排在同一个酒店，送到面前的机会当然不能浪费，即使累到第二天直不起腰也在所不惜。

在那之后，他们没再碰过面，像以往一样辗转各地入组拍戏或者参加综艺，在当明星这份事业面前，私人空间总要有所割舍，在这点上他们的意见相当统一。

肖战在浴室里耗了些时间。难得温存一次，当然要给对方完美的体验和美好的回忆。

他洗完澡出来，罗云熙正倚靠在床头玩手机，听到动静，抬起头看他，“洗好了？”

“嗯。”肖战赤裸着上半身，下身只裹着一条浴巾。他走过去，坐在床边，探过头去看罗云熙的手机，“你在玩什么？”

“刷微博。”罗云熙嘴角噙着一抹笑意。

“小号吗？”

他这么问情有可原。当明星，尤其像他们这种红透半个娱乐圈的，就怕一时手滑点赞了不该看的东西，所以微博大多数时候都掌控在经纪人或者团队手中。

罗云熙不轻不重“嗯”了一声，目光没有离开手机，“你的小号是什么？我关注你。”

肖战掀开被子钻了进去，两具滚烫的身体相抵。他凑过去贴在罗云熙耳边用暧昧的声音说：“待会再告诉你。”说着，一只手不安分的探进对方的浴袍里，手指不轻不重地拧了乳尖一下。

男人随即呻吟了声，闭上陶醉的眼睛。肖战微张的嘴唇在对方的耳朵慢慢游移，伸出濡湿的舌尖描绘耳廓的形状，又故意似的问：“你平常有没有想我？”

“偶尔。”罗云熙的回答简洁，咬住嘴唇隐忍的模样实在性感至极。肖战品味了一眼，还算满意，于是继续吻着罗云熙昂起头露出来那段白皙的脖颈，手下毫不留情的抓住对方已经完全勃起的性器，用力套弄了几下。

压抑不住的呻吟立刻在温香的房间里回荡，一声比一声春潮迭起。

肖战耍起坏心眼自有一套，私底下的他跟镜头面前那个明艳动人的形象有所差距，一肚子的坏水足以让人望而生畏，这是罗云熙跟他上了床之后才得知的事实——原来他腹黑，喜好暗算人为乐，并且在床上“暗算”了罗云熙好几回。当然，肖战在罗云熙身上同样感觉到落差，接触之前以为此人城府森严，百毒不侵，过后发现罗云熙竟比H2O还要纯粹，对他不设防，结果被他在床上“欺凌”了好几次。由此得出总结——他们两人本身就是种反差，却适得其反的契合，这里意指肉体上的。

亲手揭开罗云熙身上的遮掩物，细致的皮肉身躯在肖战眼底毕露无疑，他忘了告诉罗云熙，其实他在梦中偶尔也会惦记着这副赏心悦目的酮体——肖战一直为自己的眼光引以为傲。他本身就拥有堪称一觉的皮囊，所以能与自己发生关系的人必须要好看，好看是第一要义，第二要求是比他年长，心智要成熟，不要试图跟他闹脾气，肖战先天耐心不足，这两点缺一不可，否则他会失望。所以只有罗云熙没让他失望，罗云熙有一张在圈内为数不多可以与他媲美的脸，要是有机会一起拍古装，他俩往镜头里一站，别管是什么背景，必然又是引起国内一阵惊世骇俗的轰动。

而在床上，就成了他们的变相演出，一举一动都是戏，相看两不厌。

太久没碰这副身体，原本以为会生疏，等肌肤相近那一刻，身上熟悉的感觉却又重新召唤回来。他的前戏无需过于漫长，罗云熙敏感的体质不用他费神。肖战从后面抱住罗云熙，边细碎吻着对方清瘦的肩头，边问道：“今晚打算做几次？”

罗云熙低笑了声，俯下身去探床头柜抽屉里的避孕套和润滑剂，全部抛给他，“国外的尺寸，不知道你合不合适。”

“你说呢？”肖战用手扶正涨得发硬的分身顶了罗云熙紧密的洞口一下，身体上的实打实比言语上的戏谑有用多了。因此，还处在无意识呻吟里的罗云熙倏地被他推倒在床上。戴套、涂润滑和松弛扩张，每个步骤都刻在肖战脑子里，被他有条不紊的进行着，最后当然是插进去开操，狠狠地，不给任何抵抗的余地——肖战抓住那两条不安分的手臂缚在男人微微隆起的崎岖的后背，挺直腰身给了对方柔弱的身体一记沉重的撞击。他听到埋首在被单里的罗云熙从喉咙里发出模糊不清的一声呜咽，语意不详，分不清是痛还是爽，或者是痛爽并济。

反正他知道罗云熙是喜欢的，不然怎么会把他下身咬得那么紧，紧得他不得不仰起头，倒吸一口冷气，然后开始此起彼伏的抽插。

巴黎九月的气温已经骤降，可经过激烈运动的肖战仍是出了一身汗。汗水沾湿了他的发梢，淌过脸颊，有几滴偷偷滴落罗云熙的脊背，顺着脊线滑向正在振翅的蝴蝶骨。肖战撒手放开了罗云熙，将人从床单上捞起来，性器更加深的入侵对方的肉体，想把罗云熙仅剩的理智全部没收。

罗云熙被他干得差点说不出话，嗓子哑了，说出来的都变了调，可惜并不是肖战所期待的求饶。

“你总是那么凶……”罗云熙的眼圈红润，显得楚楚可怜，带着喘息的话听起来像是不忿和埋怨。

没办法，事实摆在两人身上，肖战自我陶醉的时候一般无法顾及他人的感受——除非求他。

罗云熙不求，那就换个姿势继续干好了。他翻过罗云熙的身子，两人目光有了短暂接触，那双湿漉漉的眼睛里是模糊不清的情欲，看得肖战心头一颤。

于是他干脆闭上眼，并带着模糊不清的情欲去干罗云熙。

肖战在做爱时，有两个习惯，其一是避免眼神接触，其二是不能亲吻，十分薄情寡义。

但罗云熙属于个别例外，其实是肖战不敢看。每看一次，就会导致他心律不齐，明明他没有心脏病。更别说去亲吻，他做不到，估计会猝死。

这时罗云熙却像对他了如指掌似的，偏偏要问，“为什么不看我，我很难看吗？”

怎么会难看呢？肖战在心里笑了一下，笑这个男人说的傻话。他忽然想起他们第一次亲身见面的场景——那天他们刚好现身电视台录制节目，忙碌的后台里，西装革履的肖战坐在椅子上等出场，与助理有一搭没一搭地聊天，突然，原本喧闹的周遭瞬间安静了，肖战顺着助理所指的方向看去，只见罗云熙一身白纱衣袍徐徐向他走来，仙气凛然的模样，非得用惊艳去形容，未免过于落俗。虽然他也演过古装，但明眼人都看得出来，他演的是魔，有种好歹不分的痞——但这些已经不重要，两大美人相遇，自然要惺惺相惜一番。

所以他俩相惜到床上来了，假戏真做，看谁比谁认真，谁就要输。

“不难看。”肖战睁开眼睛，对上那道温良的目光，心口软下去一块，动作也不再狠厉了，当然，罗云熙的唤声也不再那么婉转。可是肖战决意要使坏，断然不能让人有喘息的机会。他俯身将罗云熙抱起来，并不费劲，罗云熙比他轻多了，单薄的骨骼在怀里硌着他，再心疼都得忍着，谁让他们仅仅止于炮友关系，关心会让这份感情变质。

“我们换个地方。”

撩开厚重的窗帘，是一个能够俯瞰整个巴黎夜景的角度，来源于顶层的优势。再推开落地窗，他们可以走到阳台与天地万物作伴，寻找焕然一新的刺激——然而这个疯狂的念头被罗云熙拒绝了，肖战这才意识到，原来不清醒的人是他才对。没关系，利害面前他可以妥协，隔着一面玻璃也可尽兴。

肖战于是把人按在落地窗上，从身后重新进入，双手捏住罗云熙饱满的臀，寻找更舒服的姿势——但会令对方不舒服。玻璃那么凉那么硬，罗云熙只能卑躬屈膝寻找身后的依靠。

但这个依靠非常不可靠，肖战操人，有种锲而不舍的狠劲，罗云熙可以不求饶，但要承担后果，而后果就是等着被他操射。

让罗云熙射在玻璃上，是肖战目前为止最为满意的杰作。

他们重新洗漱了一遍，两具精疲力竭的身体挤在浴缸里，但不妨碍彼此放松的心情。此时肖战恢复了视觉，对着罗云熙浑身上下进行扫描，能有什么特别的，无非就是好看罢了，多看几眼并不为过。

“回国之后有什么安排？”他试图在沉默里找些话题。

“拍戏吧。”

多么寡淡的回答，肖战不能接受，“然后呢？”

罗云熙折着脆弱的颈脖，盯着天花板思忖片刻，缓缓开口，“等冬天来，去日本泡温泉。”而后折回来望向他，脸上笑意盎然，“你要跟我一起吗？”

“你请我的话，我予以考虑。”肖战也跟着笑，他一笑，就变回镜头里人畜无害的模样。

“唔……”罗云熙换了个姿势，凑到他面前，引诱似的表情对着他，“那你亲我一下，我就请你。”

很划算的交易吧，可肖战偏不，会有损颜面，“不亲。”

明明两人已经贴的很近，眼睛鼻子嘴唇几乎碰在一起，说不亲就不亲，存心让人难受与失落，罗云熙在他面前向来没有脾气，此刻都要撇下嘴角以表遗憾。

肖战只好干笑，“还做吗？”

“不做。”罗云熙也是存心的，看谁嘴硬得过谁。

他们的习性不尽相同，比如肖战会抽烟，罗云熙不喜欢烟味。肖战会在睡前看一会剧本，罗云熙可以一秒入睡。肖战得开灯才睡得着，罗云熙的眼睛对光线敏感。

为了不打扰彼此安眠，他们心里默契般的在豪华大床中间划了一条泾渭分明的界线，就像他们各自坚守的原则，不敢轻易逾越半步。

“晚安。”罗云熙看他最后一眼，将真丝眼罩戴好，安安份份躺平。

“……晚安。”肖战继续抽着指间仅剩的半根烟，嗓音在烟雾中变得沉闷。其实他也不喜欢抽烟，只是忘了从哪里看来的，说想要驱除约炮后残存的缱绻，最好的方法就是抽根事后烟，摆出沉默寡言的姿态，免得深陷其中无法自拔。

但这烟他抽得寡然无味。肖战不禁问自己，这般装腔作势是为何？两个人都宽衣解带玉帛相见了，再坦诚一些也无妨。那到底要坦诚到什么地步？将心思昭然若揭吗？肖战不得不苦笑，见过一次面，上过两次床，便将情爱挂在嘴上，显得这份感情多么单薄啊。他自己都不信，罗云熙还会信吗？他完全在跟自己过意不去。

不管信与否，反正肖战内心的挣扎，罗云熙是不得而知了。他们匆匆一夜过后，又是漫长无止尽的等待，继续等这个人，还是物色另外一个，是肖战不可避免的选择。只不过，恐怕无法遇到比罗云熙更合适自己的人了，这里意指肉体和精神上的。如此一来，真不如将错就错。

“你睡了吗？”肖战轻声地问。

没有任何回应。很好。

他俯下身，温和的目光落在罗云熙那张安祥的睡脸，带着些依恋凝望片刻——自尊已被他丢盔弃甲。再把头颅低下去，就能吻到罗云熙跟他倔强过的嘴。反正那双眼睛已经被蒙上，罗云熙也早已入睡，谁都看不到他此刻的归顺。

原本他只打算浅尝辄止，可这一吻，比意料中要情深。

同样装模作样的人也醒了。罗云熙的回应姗姗来迟，不打算放开，便两只手勾住了他的颈项。肖战放弃挣扎，只好投降，决意溺死在唇舌纠缠里。

等对方掀下眼罩露出那双充满笑意的眼睛，肖战又不可避免的心有余悸了，却依旧坚定地回望。温情是不能藏匿了，这会全然显山露水在眼神里，没法再骗人。

“你终于敢看我了。”

当然敢了，谁让他动了爱他的念头呢。

END


End file.
